


Lips Like Licorice (Tongue Like Candy)

by adonai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adonai/pseuds/adonai
Summary: Chanyeol just wanted to see what hidden treasures the porn store held. He never expected it to be the dude behind the counter.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tongue Like Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/259634) by afffliction. 



> Written for the 2k15 round of Kpop Ficmix. cross posting like two yrs later lmao it's fine.

Gravel crunches under Chanyeol’s tires as he guides his car into a tiny parking lot off the side of the freeway. He puts his car in park and stares at the giant, faded pirate head proclaiming the place to be Long Ben’s Booty. Tacky, if you ask him, but he guesses the store can call itself anything it wants to when it’s the only sex shop for miles around. 

Chanyeol just had to take a new job in a city where city ordinances banned sex shops within city limits. As if dealing with a bunch of bratty high schoolers all year wasn’t enough of a pain in the ass, now he’ll have to drive 45 minutes any time he wants something new to play with. He almost considered ordering online, but he’s still scarred from the time his mom had found his new butt plug. She had happened to stop by the day it was delivered, and of course, the box had ripped open in transit. Never again.

If Chanyeol thought the outside decor was tacky, the inside is even worse. 

Little plastic parrots top every shelf and there are spyglasses and pirate hats scattered around the store at random. On the floor next to the register, there’s a treasure chest overflowing with assorted dildos labelled ‘Clearance, Matey’.

A young looking guy appears at the counter, a lollipop stick protruding from between his lips. 

“Hi, welcome to Long Ben’s Booty!” He says enthusiastically, pulling the lollipop from his mouth. His eyes crinkle a little at the corners and Chanyeol just about swoons. His name tag says ‘Baekhyun’ but Chanyeol swears his eyes say ‘fuck me’. Baekhyun is exactly his type. 

“Can I help you find anything today?”

“Is that a dick lollipop?” Chanyeol asks in response, the glistening candy catching his eye. A vision of Baekhyun with lips as shiny as the candy flashes through his mind. 

“Yep, it even has a creamy center,” Baekhyun says with a wink, tongue wrapping around the sugary dick. 

“Cute.” Chanyeol gulps, rubbing his palms on his jeans. He turns his head away blindly, pretending to scan the store. “Where can I find your cock rings? Mine got lost in the move.”

Honestly, Chanyeol just wanted to scout the place, but he figures it’d be awkward if he left without buying anything. 

“You just moved here?” Baekhyun asks, cocking his head to the side. He moves from around the counter, motioning at Chanyeol to follow him. Chanyeol can admit he’s staring at his ass.

“Yeah, I got offered a job at one of the high schools. I figured, since I’m young and single, if I’m going to change cities, now’s the time.” They stop in front of a shelf housing different boxes of cock rings hanging on pegs. 

“Huh, I’ve always wanted to fuck a teacher.” Baekhyun’s eyes glint and Chanyeol feels his throat get tight. 

“Yeah, well, I’ve always wanted to fuck in a porn store.” Chanyeol returns, taking a chance and placing his hand on Baekhyun’s arm. He’s almost expecting him to shake him off, or laugh, but Baekhyun’s smile just widens. 

Baekhyun appears to hesitate for a second and then seems to come to a decision.

“You know, I think we have some more rings in the backroom. I could show them to you?” 

 

♥.·:¨¨:·.<==3 ♥.·:¨¨:·.<==3 ♥.·:¨¨:·.<==3

 

The backroom is surprisingly well lit, somehow Chanyeol had expected it to be dark and dingy. There’s a couch against the far wall surrounded by boxes and fast food wrappers. 

“Don’t worry, the couch is clean.” Baekhyun promises while Chanyeol eyes it skeptically. 

He really wants to believe him, but why is there even a couch in the back of a porn store in the first place? Why is he in the backroom. This is crazy. But there’s a sense of freedom that comes from being in a new place where no one knows him. Plus, the chances of him ever running into Baekhyun outside of this store (if he ever finds the courage to come back after this) are next to nothing.

“I promise,” Baekhyun laughs, his lollipop almost falling out of his mouth. He grabs Chanyeol’s hand and dragging him towards the floral monstrosity. His hands are soft and cool and Chanyeol really wants to feel them on his dick. 

“I brought the couch in myself so that I could nap when the store’s dead. Which is, like, all the time. Not many people come out all this way. You’re my first customer all day,” Baekhyun rambles, voice shaking. Chanyeol would almost think he’s nervous if he wasn’t the one who had propositioned him. 

The back of Chanyeol’s calves hit the cushion and he sits heavily. Baekhyun follows him down, climbing into his lap. His weight is comfortable and the way he cups a hand at the back of his neck feels natural.

“Your boss lets you nap on the job?” Baekhyun shrugs and traces Chanyeol’s lips with the lollipop. His ass is soft in Chanyeol’s hands and he has to hold back a moan. His last fuck had an ass like a board. Chanyeol’s in heaven right now. 

“My boss is my grandma. I’m just working here for the summer.” Chanyeol’s tongue darts out to taste the candy and Baekhyun tuts, leaning down to connect their lips. Chanyeol feels his stomach jolt and his toes tingle. 

“Wait, your grandma is letting you work in a sex shop?” Chanyeol asks, pulling back, eyebrows traveling towards his hairline as his hand travels towards Baekhyun’s zipper. His own grandmother would probably have a stroke if she even knew he was gay. 

“Can we not talk about my grandma right now? I’m trying to get fucked here.” Baekhyun says in exasperation, grinding his hips down against Chanyeol’s crotch and tugging his shirt up over his head. His nipples are puffy and a dusty pink and okay, yeah. Chanyeol can totally get behind that. 

He slides his hand into the back of Baekhyun’s pants as he leans forward to suck one of the nipples into his mouth. He gasps in surprise when his fingers meet silicone. He taps his index finger against it while his brain tries to process what it is. Baekhyun moans and squirms in his lap.

“I get bored. Gotta try out the merchandise.” Baekhyun teases and flops to the side, twisting as he goes so that his back hits the couch. He shimmies out of his pants before lifting his knees to his chest. His left nipple shines, slick with Chanyeol’s saliva.

And there, peeking from between his cheeks is a dark blue buttplug. If Chanyeol wasn’t already hard, he would be now. 

He stands to shuck his own jeans and then kneels down on the couch between Baekhyun’s thighs. The position might be awkward if Chanyeol didn’t have practice with couch quickies. He slept on a futon all through college and he rarely ever actually converted it into a bed. In his defense, college kids are lazy.

Baekhyun sucks in a breath and his lollipop drops from his hand as Chanyeol gently works the plug out before pushing it back in. He hears the lid of the lube snick open but he’s too busy staring at the cute way Baekhyun’s asshole closes up everytime he pulls the plug all the way out. 

He definitely takes notice though when Baekhyun wraps his slender fingers around his dick, lubing him up. His fingers feel amazing against his dick, just like he knew they would. 

Chanyeol shudders and Baekhyun’s warm breath brushes against his forearm where it’s braced next to his head. Baekhyun gasps when he finally pulls the plug out and replaces it with his dick.

He hasn’t fucked anything other than a dildo or his own hand in so long that Chanyeol’s somewhat surprised at how long he ends up lasting. 

Baekhyun’s on his way to a second orgasm by the time he finally cums himself. His orgasm tingles up his spine and his vision even goes fuzzy around the edges. 

Chanyeol scoops some of Baekhyun’s cooling jizz up from where it hit the couch and nudges his finger against Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun’s gaze is heavy lidded and hazy, but he opens his mouth and wraps his tongue around the digit.

“Since you never got to finish your lollipop.” Chanyeol’s voice is deceptively calm. Honestly, if he were ten years younger, the sight of Baekhyun cleaning his own jizz off his finger would have him ready to go again. 

Baekhyun’s eyes twinkle and Chanyeol can barely make out the muffled ‘thank you’.

 

♥.·:¨¨:·.<==3 ♥.·:¨¨:·.<==3 ♥.·:¨¨:·.<==3

 

Chanyeol strides into the room as the bell rings, scanning his homeroom students as they scramble to their seats. This is his longest period of the day and he hopes he doesn’t have any troublemakers in the class. At his last school, some asshole kid had put glue in his coffee. Luckily, he had noticed before taking a sip, but he’s still wary.

He almost drops the coffee he’s carrying right now when his eyes land on Baekhyun in the third row. 

‘Fuck.’ loops in his head as Baekhyun smirks and gives a little wave. Chanyeol abruptly turns towards the whiteboard, mind racing. Did he really fuck a student? Is Baekhyun even legal? He didn’t even think to ask, just assumed someone working in a porn store would be legal.

He takes a deep breath and picks up a marker to write his name. His knees are weak and his scrawl is shaky. This might be the last time he ever gets to use a whiteboard. 

“Feels good to be eighteen,” Baekhyun announces loudly from behind him, as if reading his mind. 

“Oh, thank god.” Chanyeol says, slamming the marker back onto the tray and looking towards the ceiling in relief. His ears flush when he realizes he said that aloud. If the students heard him, they make no indication.

Chanyeol turns around just in time to watch Baekhyun stretch his arms above him. His shirt rides up and Chanyeol can see a hint of pink lace peeking up over the waist of his jeans. He winks invitingly. 

God, he’s so screwed.


End file.
